


Ritual

by Underwaterecho



Series: Surviving Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Blowjobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwaterecho/pseuds/Underwaterecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Alpha Pack, Ethan and Danny have a fluffy night under the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! With the second part of Run Boy Run. This is based on the 'druidy' side of season 3. I'd suggest going back and reading Run Boy Run first before reading this story.

“Have you re-considered my offer?” Ethan asked innocently. Nuzzling into Danny.

“No. I don’t need the bite. I like how I am now, plus it could go bad if you did bite me…” Danny explained. Holding tightly onto Ethan as they lay there. Danny knew the risks of being bitten, Ethan told him the bite doesn’t always take and it could end up killing you. Danny didn’t want to risk that. Risking losing Ethan, wasn’t on the table.

A month had passed since the events of The Alpha Pack trying to destroy the lives of his friends and his boyfriend, it was in the past and Danny wanted to keep it that way. Everything was almost back to normal. Everyone began to not see Ethan and Aiden as monsters like they were forced into being, but as people, however Ethan and Aiden were still having trouble with Scott, over petty things really.

The werewolf thing did not bother Danny anymore, it had become such a part of his life and so had Ethan. Danny and Ethan lay under the moonlight in a secluded section of Beacon Hills Preserve. On top of one of Danny’s favourite blankets, they cuddled into one another, the moon light illuminating them and the forest surrounding them. Next to them was a very large stump of a tree that had been cut down, it felt like a magnet.

Ethan loved coming out to the forest with Danny, especially on full moons. Being able to show Danny his world was the best gift he could ever receive. The moon light was so bright above them, nothing else could make this any more special.

“Do you think everything will go back to normal, eventually?” Danny questioned.

“With Scott?” Ethan asked, confused with what Danny was asking. Ethan was still indifferent towards Scott… for many reasons. Scott didn’t go power hungry with his new alpha-hood. He was surprisingly calm his first full moon. It pissed Ethan off how in control Scott was.

“Everything.” Danny said, leaning on his elbow. “The rest of the school year has to be normal, I don’t think I will be able to cope if it isn’t. No more death, no more stress.”

“The Alpha pack is gone… No one will be able to hurt you. I promise. You’re a survivor.” Ethan said, stroking Danny’s hair. He couldn’t tell Danny what could be lurking out there, mainly because Ethan had no clue what was out there. More than what he has previously seen, anyway. Ethan hoped that promise would stick.

They lay there quietly, listening to the sound of each other breathing soaking up what the other was putting out. “This is the best night under a full moon I’ve ever had.” Ethan breathed contently. There was no part of their bodies that weren’t touching.

“I can see your obsession with the moon and I’m not even a wolf… it’s absolutely beautiful.” Danny stated. Danny kept looking up at it. Staring at the big bright ball in the middle of the sky, he felt so peaceful.

“It’s a beautiful sight, really.” Ethan laughed.

“I’ve always seen you as the embodiment of the moon. That’s how much you mean to me.” Ethan added, blushing. Danny loved it when Ethan got sappy, and Ethan didn’t mind doing it either. He loved Danny with everything. Danny was his moon.

Danny was staring back at him. “You make me crazy.”

Ethan loved hearing those words out of Danny’s mouth. He let out a wide smile. Danny leaned in to kiss Ethan, so soft and so passionate Ethan was almost consumed by it. Returning the kiss, Ethan was content. He could lay here forever. He was Danny’s and Danny was his.

They lay there for quite some time, kissing softly under the moonlight. Ethan could tell Danny was getting tired, but continued kissing him until he had no energy left. Danny eventually rested his head on Ethan’s chest before succumbing to sleep.

“I love you, with everything.” Danny breathed one last time before drifting off into deep slumber.

“I love you.” Ethan whispered back, laying back whilst combing his fingers through Danny’s soft hair, eventually drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back at school. Ethan and Danny get hot and heavy later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I hope this chapter is okay, writers block isn't fun and I finished this late at night. I tried!

It was actually nice to see everyone seated around their table at lunch. Danny and Ethan were joined by Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison and Boyd. Lydia and Aiden also accompanied them, not being able to keep their hands off each other. Luckily Ethan had self-control. Everyone was quietly having their own conversations. Discussing their new classes they were put into for second semester and what they expected their finals to be like. Danny wasn’t that worried about his finals. He was confident he would pass with flying colours.

It was silent for a moment, which is when Stiles decided to speak up. “Is no one going to talk about the dead bodies that have been piling up lately?” Stiles questioned. That got everyone’s attention. “My father has found 4 bodies in the last month. Does anyone have any explaining to do?” Stiles looked at Scott, and they both turned to face Ethan and Aiden.

“You think we did this?” Aiden almost screamed.

“Aiden!” Ethan whispered, harshly. He gave his brother a worried look.

“It’s not like you haven’t killed anyone before, B1 and B2.” Stiles gestured towards them. Ethan saw Danny smile at the Banana in Pajamas comment with the rest of the group.

“We’re not banana’s, idiot. That joke is getting old.” Ethan replied. “Do you really think we would be behind these murders, what purpose would that serve us exactly?” Ethan looked directly at Scott. “It’s obvious you still do not trust us, though I shouldn’t really care. But we aren’t behind these murders.  We would never jeopardize our stay here again. What do you take us for?”

“We could always start murdering again if you like, Stiles.” Aiden added darkly. Lydia smacked him upside the head. Stiles brought the comments on himself, the annoying little twerp.

“Who else could be behind these murders besides a psychotic group of Alphas?” Stiles said.

“Shut up Stiles.” Danny spoke up suddenly. “Anyone could be behind this.”

Aiden was fuming, Ethan contained himself well. Before Ethan could reply to Stiles’ comment, Scott spoke.

“Were there only the 5 of you in that Pack?” Scott questioned.

Ethan felt Danny getting nervous, he didn’t talk about them anymore around him. Ethan put his hand on Danny’s knee, trying to ease him. “Yes. They’re all gone for good, you should know you killed them...” Ethan trailed off. Some days he missed them and he had no idea why. They ruined his life, but those days were very few and far in between.   

“We’re going to need to keep an eye out then. If something is lurking around, we need to be prepared.” Scott said, looking around at everyone.

“Is there ever a dull moment in this town?” Ethan finished, looking at Aiden.

Everyone turned to face Ethan, simultaneously. “No.” They all spoke at once. Danny laughed as the bell rang for their next class.

Danny had English next, which included Ethan, and almost everyone else in their group.

They had been assigned a task that was due tomorrow. Danny loved getting assignments first day back. Sarcasm intended. Class seemed to breeze by, especially when Ethan was sitting inches away from him. Marveling over his perfectly sculpted boyfriend was way better than doing work anyway.

School had ended for the day and they were walking outside, their usual routine. Ethan gave him a ride home every day now. Danny couldn’t say no. The pulled up outside Danny’s house.

“So I was thinking, dinner tonight? My house.” Ethan suggested. “You can stay over, if your parents allow it.”

“At the risk of not completing this assignment… Absolutely.” Danny replied, grinning. “Let me go grab some stuff first.” Danny knew what ‘studying’ included, and he didn’t have the materials.

“Okay.” Ethan said, matching the grin. He didn’t need to read minds to know what Danny needed to get.

Danny made his way into his house, where his mum was in kitchen.

“Hi hunny.” She spoke, kissing his forehead. She returned to cleaning.

“Hi mum.” Danny replied. “Is it okay if I stay over Ethan’s tonight? He’s invited me over for dinner and we have an assignment for English to do.” He tried to do the best puppy face he could. His mum liked Ethan, which wasn’t the case with Danny’s ex-boyfriends. They’ve had brief conversations when Ethan had come over during their break from first semester. Danny was happy they got along so well.

“Of course you can dear, just be safe.” Danny’s mum replied causing a slight blush to come up on his cheeks.

He hated when his mum ruffled his hair, but she did it anyway. “Thanks mum” Danny said, sarcastically. He made his way to his room.

“Oh and Danny, next time invite Ethan over for dinner.” She said, sweetly. Danny nodded before making his way up to his room.

He quickly grabbed a change of clothes for tomorrow, not after putting some lube and 3 condoms, just to be safe in his bag and made his way down to where Ethan was waiting for him.

“Bye mum! Love you.” Danny called as he closed the front door.

They made their way to Ethan’s apartment, Danny was so used to coming here now. It was like his second home, he loved that feeling.

There was a note for Ethan on the table when they walked inside.

‘Will be home around 7 with dinner. Lydia’s coming too.’

“Aiden’s getting dinner with Lydia, they’ll be here at 7.” Ethan said.

“We should get our assignments done then.” Danny said as he came behind Ethan and nuzzled into his neck.

Ethan turned around to face Danny. “You could always _do_ something else” He said, slyly.

Danny hummed in agreement, pushing their bulges together. “We have the whole night for that.” Danny said, innocently. Then he was gone.

“Tease…” Ethan almost growled.

They had to read a chapter of A Tale of Two Cities and summarise the chapter, complete with themes. It was pretty easy, and took them under an hour to complete. They had an hour to kill before Aiden would be home with their dinner.

“I don’t think I can wait until after dinner Danny..” Ethan began, moving his hand under Danny’s shirt. “We have an hour all to ourselves.” Ethan wasn’t being desperate. He was just incredibly horny.

Danny was silent for a moment, just looking at Ethan. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Ethan all but pounced, making quick work of Danny’s pants. Danny was already extremely hard, breathing already getting heavy. Ethan took Danny in his mouth, all the way down to his base. Before Ethan could come back up, Danny grabbed Ethan’s head and started thrusting wildly into his mouth. It drove Ethan wild.

Licking the underside of Danny’s shaft, Ethan got a good rhythm going, massaging the balls and working the head. Danny sunk into the couch, forgetting how to communicate. Moans and groans escaped his mouth as he watched Ethan bob up and down on his erection, Ethan’s moans vibrating his mouth which caused Danny’s dick to tingle.

“Fuck I’m so close Ethan. Jesus you’re good at that.” Danny moaned.

Ethan was almost proud at how quick he could make Danny cum, he was a master with his mouth. Ethan undid his own pants and started rubbing himself with Danny inside him. Seconds later his mouth was full of Danny cum, he tried to get it all not wanting to make a mess of the couch. He sucked the aftershocks right out of Danny, until there wasn’t a drop left.

Ethan hopped on top of Danny and invaded his mouth, the sensation of Danny still inside him. They kissed forcefully until Danny took control of the situation, positioning them so he could take Ethan on the couch.

Feeling in a teasing mood, he started from Ethan’s chest, leaving marks and kisses all over. Nowhere was safe from Danny’s mouth. Inner Bicep, his collarbone. He sucked on Ethan’s nipple making it red raw.

“God Danny, stop teasing!” Ethan said mouth dry. Danny just looked up at Ethan, meeting his eyes. He grinned, deviously.  Danny ran his teeth over Ethan’s abs all the way down to his cock, which was throbbing.

“I’m going to explode before you even get to it Danny, fuck!” Ethan moaned.

He pulled Ethan’s pants down, just enough so he could bite Ethan’s inner thighs. All Ethan could do was whimper. Danny worked his way up to Ethan’s cock, finally getting that sweet, sweet taste. It didn’t take long before Ethan was filling his mouth, which made Ethan howl with pleasure.

“I told you I wouldn’t last long.” Ethan said, laughing.

“You will tonight.” Danny replied.

They re-clothed and snuggled on the couch. They didn’t realize they had fallen asleep until Aiden and Lydia came walking through the door, the smell of pizza filling the house.

“Cute.” Lydia said after she snapped a picture of the two of them on the couch.

Aiden didn’t say anything, just looked at Ethan shaking his head. He knew what they had just done. Ethan did the best apologetic face he could, Danny laughed. They sat down and ate, talking about classes they aren’t in and trying to keep the conversation non-supernaturally as possible.

“What do you think about these murders?” Aiden asked, in between bites of his pizza.

“No idea. What else does Stilinski know?” Ethan asked, looking at Lydia.

“Wolfsbane was found at all the murder scenes. Whatever that means. If it’s werewolves doing this, why the hell would they be using wolfsbane.”  Lydia replied.

“That doesn’t make any sense...” Ethan trailed off. They ate in silence, not wanting to spoil their meals.

 After dinner, Ethan and Danny made their way to the couch and put on some random movie.

“Well, we’re going out.” Aiden spoke up, grabbing his keys. “Actually, I’m being forced out. Lydia is making me go see some romantic film with her. Something about getting lucky.” Aiden laughed.

Lydia smacked him across the head. “It’s called ‘The Lucky Ones’.”

Danny was in hysterics. “Have fun you two.” He said as they walked out the door.

With Aiden and Lydia both gone for the night, they had the house all to themselves. “How hard are you going to fuck me tonight?” Ethan whispered in Danny’s ear.

“Just be glad you’ll be able to heal.” Danny said, looking down at Ethan.

“Now. I want you now.” Ethan said as his eyes flashed crimson.

They wasted no time getting their clothes off, almost sprinting to Ethan’s bedroom. Danny kissed Ethan hungrily and wet, almost animalistic.

“I won’t tease this time.” Danny spoke into Ethan’s mouth. Grabbing Ethan by the shoulders he turned them over so Danny was on top. He wasted no time grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers up. He started easy, pushing slowly into Ethan with one finger. He move around, exploring Ethan’s warm walls.

“More. More. More.” Ethan began, begging.   

Danny added another finger, opening Ethan up even further. Ethan couldn’t keep still, bouncing back on Danny’s fingers, trying to get them deeper. He moved them around abit, curving his fingers making sure to hit Ethan’s prostate. Meanwhile Ethan’s cock was bouncing up and down wildly.

“Oh Danny.” Ethan breathed.

Danny added a third finger, making Ethan’s breath catch. “You like that?” Danny asked, as he drove his fingers knuckle deep inside Ethan, fast and hard.

“Need your cock. Want you so bad. Please. Fuck me.” Ethan was stuttering.

Danny obliged, grabbing the condom from the stand and putting it on. He grabbed some extra lube and smeared it all over his cock. He lined himself up with Ethan’s hole, before he entered he kept his eyes on Ethan, watching his expression as he entered him. The pleasure written all over Ethan’s face had Danny going wild. He had to stop himself from ploughing straight into him.

Danny started off slow, letting Ethan adjust to his cock.

“Faster.” Ethan commanded. Eyes lighting up.

Danny did as told, thrusting into Ethan holding onto his hips. Ethan felt amazing, wrapped around him. Danny wasn’t going to last at this rate, he slowed down making it more intimate, kissing Ethan’s chest.

“Fuck me Danny, harder. Want it so bad.” Ethan let out.

“Quiet.” Danny ordered, concentrating. Danny brought one of his hands up around Ethan’s neck, forcing him to submit completely.

“You’re mine.” Danny said, as he began to fuck Ethan roughly again. Danny was so close and the inaudible words escaping Ethan was making Danny closer by the second.

Before Danny could even get a hold of Ethan’s dripping cock, Ethan was cumming all over his stomach. Streams of white liquid covered his torso. With Ethan’s walls clenching around him, Danny pulled out before he could ejaculate and came all over Ethan’s stomach, mixing their liquids.

Danny bent down, leaving kisses all over Ethan’s lips. Soft, quick kisses that Ethan loved.

“I love you.” Danny said, looking over Ethan. “I love you too.”

 They laid down on the bed, Ethan still covered in their aftermath, recovering from what just happened.

“So… you choked me.” Ethan began.

“Uh… I was in the moment, you looked so good like that.” Danny supplied.

“It was fucking hot. You may have discovered a kink of mine.” Ethan chuckled.

“I hope you can return the favor.” Danny said, lying next to Ethan.

“Hmm.” Ethan replied.

How he was hard again, Ethan didn’t know.

“Round two?” Ethan asked innocently.

“You sure you can take it?” Danny said.

Ethan got up on one elbow and whispered in Danny’s ear. “I can take… Whatever you’re giving.”

Danny almost knocked over the lube, trying to grab it so quickly.

They went for a shower to clean themselves up eventually… not before finishing round two and three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to emerge regarding Ethan's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter then what I wanted it to be, I hope it's okay. This is the last chapter I have written up at the moment, but I'm trying to get the other chapters done within 1-2 days, I don't really like WIPs, and I don't want this to be a WIP for long. (I Hope I've paced this story okay so far)

The very next day, Ethan had a free period and decided to listen to Danny practice. He could watch Danny play forever, his music is so calm and so soothing. Ethan is almost drifting off before the sounds stopped abruptly. Danny dropped his trumpet, not before he stood up and started gagging. He couldn’t breathe, he was choking.

“Danny! What’s happening?!” Ethan says in a panic, holding Danny up under his arms. Danny can’t say anything, his face is completely red. He’s suffocating. Everything is happening so fast, Ethan doesn’t know what to do. He needs to contact Scott.

Suddenly, Danny vomits up a greeny-white looking substance before passing out. “What the fuck?” Ethan screams. Ethan pulls out his phone and calls Scott.

“Scott! Get to the music rooms, quick! Something is wrong with Danny! Help!” Ethan is screaming into his phone. Danny is unconscious in his arms.

Scott comes rushing into the Music room. “What did you do?!” He says, rushing over.

“Me?!” Ethan yells in his face, eyes brightening. “This wasn’t me! He was playing his trumpet and then started vomiting up that shit.” Ethan says, pointing to the mess on the floor.

“Take him to Deaton’s, he will know what to do.” Scott says, calmly.

Ethan was literally sprinting to Deaton’s. The one time he regretted having a bike over a car. It wasn’t difficult to carry Danny, werewolf strength and all. They arrived at Deaton’s in minutes, frantically seeking his help.

“Bring him in here.” Deaton ordered.

They laid him down on the cold metal table while Deaton tried to wake Danny. The smell of mistletoe and mountain ash from the clinic filled Ethan’s senses.

“What happened?” Deaton asked, grabbing assorted herbs and flowers out of his cupboards.

“I... I don’t know.” Ethan began, gripping Danny’s hand trying to calm himself. “One minute Danny was playing his trumpet, next he’s on the floor vomiting up that.” Ethan pointed to a jar, full of mistletoe. Ethan had only met one other person who had a connection with mistletoe. She was dead.

“A druid done this then. A dark druid. ” Deaton said.

“That’s not helpful to us.” Ethan said, angrily. “What does that even mean?”

 “A dark druid or… Darach, is someone who has gone down the wrong path. They seek revenge.” Deaton replied. “They’re very, very dangerous.”

“Are they connected to the murders?” Scott jumped in.

“Most likely.” Deaton said.

“Do you have any idea who this could be, why they are here?” Scott asked.

Ethan was silent for a moment, adding up all the clues. He remembered what Deucalion had done. “Oh no…”

“Do you know who it is?” Scott pleaded, turning to face him.

Ethan had wanted to forget this. What happened that night.

“I think... It’s impossible, but I might have an idea who it is.” Ethan began. Scott was gesturing him to go on.

All the memories of that night came back to Ethan, hitting him right in the face almost knocking him out. “There was this girl… Who lived next to us when Aiden and I were kids. We would play sometimes, but not for long. Her mother used to bring her inside whenever they caught us. We couldn’t help it, something drew us to her. This… girl. She carried around a purple flower around in her hair everywhere she went and always was around nature. We didn’t know what it was back then, but it was wolfsbane. It drew us to her. Her name was Jennifer.” Ethan said, steadily.

“We overheard our parents sometimes, talking to them… getting advice off of them. We didn’t know what it all meant. That night, Aiden and I overheard them talking about an evil abomination coming for them. They were going to kill them all.” Ethan spoke, shaking.

Scott got up and began to come over him. “No, I’m… I’m okay.” Ethan said.

“The night my parents were murdered, was also the night Jennifer’s family was slaughtered. After they… Took my parents, Deucalion grabbed us both. Said we had a new family now, and our parents were not fit to look after us anymore.”

“The last I remember seeing Jennifer was in their front window, face bloodied and burnt. Her clothes were charred and she was screaming, we tried to help them. We tried. But Deucalion was too strong. He made us watch as the remainder of their house burned to the ground, the only thing that was left under the rubble was Sprouts of mistletoe. They didn’t burn.” Ethan finished, on the verge of tears.

“Is that what Danny threw up?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know how it got into his system.” Ethan replied.

 Danny started coughing abruptly, he was alive.

“Thank you.” Ethan beamed at Deaton. Getting a nod in return. He silently grabbed Danny, trying not to wake him.

“Where are you taking him?” Scott whispered.

“Back to his house.” Ethan replied. “I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

“He’s not safe around you, if what you say is true.” Scott said in panic.

“I can protect him, I won’t let him out of my sight.” Ethan said, staring down Scott. No one would be hurting Danny again.

Ethan made his way quickly into Danny’s house, luckily no one was home yet. He made his way into Danny’s room, placing him down on the bed and getting him under the covers. It was a tiring feat. Ethan decided to write a note for Rebecca, there needed to be some explanation.

‘Hi Mrs. M, Danny got really sick at school and I took him home. He’s in his room sleeping, he might be out for a while possibly the whole night. –Ethan’ He left the note on the Kitchen bench.

 Ethan stayed with Danny for hours, until Rebecca came up to his room. He quickly ran back to school to get his bike and venture back to Danny’s. He wasn’t leaving Danny’s side tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan gets worried. Danny wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I COULD NOT FIND A WAY TO EXPAND IT. (My brain is fried trying to make it this long.) I hope it makes sense D: I feel as though Ethan is secretly a puppy (in the Mid-Season finale when he asks Lydia for his help, this is what I was going off here) and wants the ones he loves not to get hurt in any way, so he becomes abit of an insanely worried boyfriend this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny woke up with a massive headache, with no recollection of what happened. His brain was still fuzzy.

“Where am I?” He groans. There’s a warm body next to him.

“You’re at your house Danny, you’re safe.” Ethan says, softly.

“H-how did I get here?” Danny asks. He was just in the music room.

“What’s the last thing you remember doing?” Ethan says as he strokes Danny’s arm.

“Well… I remember we were in the music room and you were falling asleep, it was really cute. Then… Nothing. And now I’m here, apparently.” Danny recounts, coming out of his daze.

“We kind of have a problem…” Ethan began.

“There may or may not be this evil Druid after Aiden and I…” Ethan says.

Danny almost fell out of his bed. “What the hell is a Druid?” Danny asks.

“Druids are like… Protectors of the land. They keep balance. When Deucalion stole my brother and I, there was a family of them living next to us. They were killed too. I think they’re after us… They're the ones murdering innocent people.” Ethan says, worry in his voice.

“Well... What do we have to do?” Danny asked, getting out of bed. Of course he couldn’t catch a break, his friends were in danger AGAIN.

“We?” Ethan said. “We aren’t doing anything.” He said, hoping up off the bed and making his way over to Danny.

“I’m not sitting around watching my friends get hurt. See you get hurt… Not again.” Danny argued.

“Danny… It’s not safe. You’ve already been a target. You almost died, don’t you get that?” Ethan pleaded. Danny’s protection was his top priority.

“I don’t care. Ethan my friends are in danger, you are in danger. We’re in this together now aren’t we?” Danny hated being kept on the sidelines, now that he knew about everything werewolf he had means to help. “I can help.”

As much as Ethan hated it, Danny was right. “If you get hurt, it will be all my fault... Again.” Ethan said, sadly. “I brought you into my world, it’s dangerous and could get you killed. I've come too far to lose you now.”

“Hey” Danny said, holding Ethan’s head between his hands. “Everything is going to work itself out. You can’t change my mind on this.”  Danny finished, kissing his forehead. Ethan nodded in agreement.

“We need to talk to the others then, let’s go.” Danny insists, leading Ethan out of the house.

They arrive in the parking lot outside of school where Aiden, Lydia and Scott are waiting for them.

“Whats wrong?” Ethan asks, turning to Aiden.

“Teachers… It’s taken two teachers. Mr. Harris and Mr. Westover. Blood was found in their class rooms by the principal.” Aiden recounts.

“There’s going to be another body taken. I don’t know how and I certainly don’t know why. I feel it, something is wrong.” Lydia adds.

Ethan turns to Danny in panic, thinking over their earlier conversation.

“We need a plan then.” Ethan tells the group.

“I already have one.” Scott chimes in. “We have a way to track it. It’s not going to be easy.”

“I want to help.” Danny interjects.

“You’ll get yourself killed.” Scott replies. “I tried to tell him that.” Ethan adds.

“It doesn’t have to be fighting, I’m good with a computer you know. Hacking, researching. I’m probably better then Stiles.” Danny boasts.

“Fine. You can help Stiles. He’s at Derek’s right now, trying to find out information. Trying to piece this whole mess together.” Scott replies. “Ethan and Aiden, you’re coming with me.”

“What about me? I’m not going to sit around waiting to die.” Lydia demanded.

“You can come with me.” Danny suggests. “We’ll be looking through a lot of stuff.”

“Be safe.” Danny says, turning to Ethan kissing him deeply. This might be the last time the get to do this, and it honestly scares the shit out of them both. Ethan hands Danny the key’s to his bike (the only person he trusts with it. Ethan taught him how to ride it during school break), not before making his was over to Scott.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds something that can help them. What Ethan finds, is much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't too graphic for some. I absolutely love Jennifer so I tried to make her as sick/twisted as I could. :P I changed the druid bit around a little bit, but it still works. I like how it's going to unfold. Lydia isn't a banshee in this story, so I gave Jennifer some new powers.

“What the hell is mountain ash?” Danny asked, skimming through one of the books Derek had in his loft.

“Oh Danny boy, mountain ash is used to create a barrier for the supernatural. It’s actually quite cool.” Stiles replied, pacing around the loft. “It can be used to trap werewolves, mainly. Hell it could even protect you from you murderous boyfriend.”

“I don’t need protecting, idiot.” Danny said, getting impatient.

“Do you know how many people they’ve killed?” Stiles spoke up suddenly, looking between both Danny and Lydia, who was sitting on the lounge.

“I know what he’s done Stiles. We all make mistakes.” Danny argued. They were not here to argue, they were here to help get rid of this… demon.

“Stiles, dear…” Lydia spoke up suddenly. “Forgiveness is earned, not given. I don’t know what Scott has told you, but Aiden and Ethan have become better people. In the last month alone, they have helped Scott on several occasions with supernatural business, which frankly is quite boring to me.” She said, looking at her nails.

“So before you start mouthing off, as you do… Know the facts, they’ve been trying desperately to lose their bad boy image and it’s almost completely gone. They have changed and whether you like it or not, they’re here to stay. Now please, shut up before I start slipping into a coma.” Lydia finished.

“Whatever, we wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for them…” Stiles trailed off.

“What did you just say?” Danny sad, slamming the book down. “Do you have any idea of their past? No you probably don’t, so shut up and listen.” Danny was practically in Stiles’ face right now grabbing him by the collar. “Their parents were murdered. By Deucalion. And you know what he made them do? He made them watch as their friends burned, their house destroyed. They did not make this Darach or whatever the hell it is.” Danny screamed in his face, on the verge of tears. “Oh and by the way, they were 10 years old!” Danny finished, shaking. Danny didn’t lose his cool often, but when he did look out.

“Danny!” Lydia screamed, trying to pull him off Stiles.

“Okay! Okay! Sorry.” Stiles pleaded. “I-I’m sorry, Danny. Truly I am. I didn’t know that...” He says, sadness in his tone.

“Just… If everyone else can see their improvement so can you. Stop being an asshole.” Danny said.

“Yeah, I will Danny. I will.” Stiles replied, nodding.

Ten minutes passed, record time for Stiles being quiet before he spoke up, again.

“Has anyone found anything yet?” Stiles asked, loudly.

“As cliché as it sounds, we might as well be looking for a needle in a haystack.” Lydia says from behind the couch. “And the Wi-Fi is terrible in this place.”

“I may have something.” Danny spoke up.

“What?” Stiles and Lydia ask in unison.

“It says here, the first generation of wolves, they discovered how to shift from wolf to human from druids. It says here the myth was ancient druids knew how to shape shift, the druids offered their services and became advisors to the packs.” Danny says, pulling out the important bits of the text.

“How exactly does that help us?” Stiles asked.

“It goes on to say, if a druid goes dark and turns on nature itself, they lose a piece of themselves. This ‘piece’ is usually given back to a White Oak Tree. It stores most of that druid’s power.”

“So a piece of her is living in a tree right now?” Stiles laughed.

“Essentially… Yes. They call it a Nemeton in here.” Danny says, pointing to the book in his hands.

“So we find the tree.” Stiles began.

“Nemeton.” Danny butts in.

“We find the Nemeton and she dies?”

“Not exactly. She will lose the part of her that makes her a druid, so she won’t be able to use Mistletoe, Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash or anything that connects her to the earth. There’s other names here but I can’t pronounce them.”

“We need a plan then.” Stiles says.

 

**/**

 

“Where the hell are we even going?” Ethan asked. They’ve been running through the woods for hours, tracking Jennifer, wolfsbane and mountain ash bombard their senses from all directions, making it harder to catch her scent. Derek had run right into a tree earlier, slowing them down.  

“We almost had her!” Aiden yells to the group.

Scott stops up ahead of them. “Wait! Stop” Scott said. “Do you smell that?” He asks, turning around facing the rest of them.

“Yeah, what the hell is that? It smells like… blood.” Ethan replies, senses still out of focus.

They slowly make their way into the dense forest, wary of what’s out there. They walk up to a blackened tree, it looks and smells like it’s been burnt and rotting. There’s a body wrapped around the tree, it's a boy. His throat is slashed and his eyes… His eyes are hanging out of their sockets. There is blood pooling at the bottom of the roots.

“What the fuck?” Ethan whispers in disbelief. How could someone do this, all for revenge.

“What kind of sick bitch does this.” Aiden says. Meanwhile Scott looks like he’s about to throw up.

“Scott, you okay?” Ethan asks, Scott doesn’t look well. “Hey it’s okay.” Ethan says softly, trying to comfort him. “We’re gunna find her, and we’re gunna end her for good.”

“T-Thanks.” Scott says, picking himself up.

“We should probably head back before we all end up looking… like that. We’re not going to find her tonight, I lost the trail 50 meters up.” Derek says, as Boyd and Cora emerge from the dark dense trees of the forest.

**/**

“Y-yeah I just texted Scott, they should be back soon anyway.” Stiles says. Suddenly the big rusty doors to the loft open.

“Team lycanthropy has arrived.” Stiles laughs.

“Shut up.” Derek says.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Danny asks, running over to Ethan.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He replies in between kisses. Ethan is so glad to be in Danny’s arms right now, because what he’s about to say is truly terrifying.

“We found another body. He was only a child… It’s getting worse.” Ethan says as Danny, Lydia and Stiles gasp in horror. “We don’t know her pattern and we can’t locate her, either.”

Everyone goes silent, letting the revelations of what happened tonight sink in and trying to comfort one another. It’s been a rough night for all of them.

“We might have fou-“ Stiles begins, not before the glass ceiling above their heads shatters into a million pieces and Jennifer plummets down from the shattered window above them, causing a shockwave of energy to knock Ethan and everyone in the room over, except Danny who seems to be unaffected.

With a flick of her hair, Jennifer slowly turns to Danny with a murderous smirk on her face. “Interesting…”

The lights in the room suddenly disappear and Jennifer let’s out this loud, ear-splitting screech, making their ears tremble. The darkness and pain is surging through Ethan, huddled over covering his ears. He’s defenseless. Danny is trying to look through the darkness, trying to find where Ethan had fallen. He didn’t know what was happening and why everyone was in pain. It was dark and everyone was screaming.

“Ethan!” Danny called out into the night, frantically moving his hands through the darkness trying to make contact.

He hits something soft and warm, it’s Ethan. “Thank god.”

Danny does the only thing he can do and puts his whole body on top of Ethan, trying to protect him from whatever is happening. It all happens so quickly, there’s howling and bones snapping and it’s pitch black and Danny can’t see a thing. The only thing he can do is hold onto Ethan and pray everything will be okay.

Minutes pass before the lights suddenly turn on, everyone still curled up into balls on the ground covering their ears.

“It’s okay, she’s gone.” Danny says as he helps Ethan off the floor, hugging him. “It’s okay.”

“I-I thought she was going to take you.” Ethan said,

“It’s alright, I’m safe. We’re safe.” Danny repeats, trying to sooth Ethan’s worries.

“Why did she turn to you? Why weren’t you affected by her?” Ethan questions.

“I don’t know, she said I was interesting, what does that mean?” Danny replied.

“Nothing good.”

“Is everyone okay?” Scott asks the group. Everyone looks to each other, nodding. Everyone seems to be okay.

“Where’s Boyd?” Cora asks as Lydia let’s out this high pitch scream, pointing the entrance to the loft.

They all turn around to see Boyd’s head on the top of the stairs, his face having fear written all over it. Trails of blood making their way down, pooling at the bottom step. Two sprouts of wolfs bane lay beside him.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made, realities are faced.

The group is in shock as they all stare in horror at the image in front of them.

“What are we going to do?” Lydia asked, shaking.

“We need to get to Deaton.” Scott says, making his way to the loft door.

“Wait!” Stiles interjects. “Don’t you want to know what we found?”

“What? What did you guys find?” Ethan asked turning to Danny.

“I know how she can be killed. She still has her connection to nature, but it’s hidden away in another form. So most of her power is stored in some kind of druidic object, right? If we can destroy that, we can destroy her. Theoretically.” Danny recounted, summarizing what was in the book.

“We definitely need to get to Deaton then.” Scott turned back around and exited the loft. “Let’s go!”

They all made their way out of the loft, heads looking at the ceiling. Seeing Boyd like that was definitely too much for Danny, he tried to hold it together as he walked out of the loft. Danny and Ethan make their way to Deaton’s on Ethan’s bike, the cold night air brushing against their faces.

They headed into the back of the clinic where everyone was discussing tactics.

“Yeah she’s using some kind of energy source.” Stiles trails off as Danny and Ethan walk in.

“Danny. Explain.” Stiles says, motioning with his hands.

“All of it?” Danny asks.

 “Please.” Deaton replies.

“Okay uh, well… We found out that she is using some kind of object to store her power in, they called it a Nemeton. It would have to have significance to druidic culture. So if we find that… we can kill her.” Danny says.

“Hmm.” Deaton says. “The only Nemeton that remains in Beacon Hills would be located in the preserve. It was cut down thousands of years ago. A stump is the only thing that remains of the Big White Oak.”

“How the hell are we meant to find something in that preserve, do you know how big it is? And it’s been cut down. We’re officially screwed.” Stiles complained. Everyone was looking around at one another, their faces all saying the same thing. They knew Stiles was right.

Danny knows he’s seen something like that before. That night He and Ethan shared under the moonlight.

“Wait, I think I might know where it is.” Danny says to the group. Everyone turned to face Danny, confused.

“Ethan, do you remember that night we stayed in the preserve?” Danny asked.

“Of course Danny, why?” Ethan says in confusion.

“The stump. The stump was there, don’t you remember?” Danny says.

“Not particularly. Do you think that’s where she is?” Ethan replied. His only focus that night was Danny, he didn’t care where they sat.

“Would you care to explain to the rest of the group?” Stiles says sarcastically. Ethan shoots him a warning growl.

“Ethan and I stayed out one night during the school break, it was on a full moon.” Danny said, smiling at Ethan. “We walked for a while, looking for the perfect spot to lie down. I don’t know why, but no spot felt right. Until we came across this big, burnt stump of a tree in the ground. This thing was huge. It was… electric almost. I could feel energy coming off of it.”

“I didn’t feel anything.” Ethan added.

“Hmm.” Deaton said, looking at Danny. Danny felt a bit self-conscious at that point.

 “Wait a minute, if she was after you.” Scott said, point got Ethan and Aiden. “Why didn’t she kill you then if you were so close?”

“She didn’t have the power.” Deaton interjected. “However that’s not the case anymore. Her appearance tonight showed you that she is ready for a fight.”

“Then we kill her. Tonight. We rip her head off!” Aiden yelled.

“Wait! We need a plan.” Scott said.

“Destroy the stump, then kill her. There’s your plan." Ethan replied.

“It’s not going to be that easy Ethan. She died by fire, correct?” Deaton asked, looking between Ethan and Aiden.

“Yes.” They said in unison.

“Then the only way you’re going to get rid of her for good is with fire.” Deaton replied.

“Fine. We burn the stump then we find her and finish this.” Ethan said to the group.

“Scott?” Ethan says, turning to look at Scott.

“Okay.” Scott says. “But the humans stay here. It’s too dangerous.”

“Agreed.” Aiden says, looking at Lydia. “I’ll be fine babe. Trust me.”

“Fine. But I’m staying at Allison’s.” Lydia replied.

“Scott!” Stiles pleaded.

“No Stiles, you seen what see can do. No way am I letting her get that close to you again.” Scott replied.

“But-“ Stiles began. “No.” Scott argued.

“You need me to find the Oak Stump though.” Danny said.

“As much as I hate to say it, he’s right. He’s our only way of finding that tree.” Ethan said. Danny in harm’s way made Ethan’s stomach fall to his feet.

“Danny are you up for this?” Scott asked.

“I will never be ready for this, but it has to be done. I will do whatever needs to be done to protect the ones I love.” Danny replied, looking at Ethan. If Danny could stop this monstrous creature from killing the ones he loved, he was damn sure he was going to do anything he could.

“We’ll meet at the entrance to the preserve in half an hour then. Be ready.” Derek said, walking out of the clinic, the rest of the wolves following him out.

“Danny, wait.” Deaton called. “Take this. It’s ground up mistletoe. Only you will be able to use it, the tree only stores some of her power. Used correctly, this will weaken her tenfold, making the others able to kill her.”

“How do you know I will be able to use this, this almost killed me.” Danny questioned, grabbing the class container.

“There’s no time to ask questions, just trust me.” Deaton replies. Danny remains skeptical as he left the clinic.

“What was that all about?” Ethan asks, getting onto his bike.

“Deaton gave me a tiny jar of mistletoe. If I use it on her, it will weaken her. The book said the same thing… I hope he’s right.” Danny replied grabbing onto Ethan’s waist.

They wasted no time when they got to Ethan’s house, changing into dark coloured clothes to help them look inconspicuous in the night. Danny didn’t need to be a werewolf to know Ethan was as scared as him.

“What if everything goes wrong tonight?” Danny says as they wait for Aiden to arrive.

“We have numbers on our side, we can do this.” Ethan replied, resting his forehead on Danny’s.

“I know… I just wanted the rest of this year to be perfect, but now we may not even get to see the rest of the year after tonight.” Danny said, shakily.

“Ssh… It’s okay. It’ll all be okay. I love you.” Ethan says, before locking lips with Danny in a sweet, passionate embrace. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, facing the reality that this could be their last kiss they ever get to have.

“I love you too.” Danny says as they pull apart.

“Aiden’s here.” Ethan announced as they made their way out the door, holding onto one another like life support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly is Danny? We just don't know... He might not be a druid, it can always skip generations... Right? ;) Hope this chapter was satisfying, because next chapter is a shitstorm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the finale battle commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was going to be another chapter added to this, but I don't have the time and when I go to write something nothing comes out. :( Hope you enjoyed this last chapter! (I might add another chapter to this at a later date, I really want to.)
> 
> But until then, thanks for reading! :)

Ethan, Danny, Aiden, Scott, Derek, Isaac and Cora made their way into the Preserve.  The cold air brushing against Danny’s face was making his face numb, his heart is beating so fast Danny might collapse. His hand was entwined with Ethan’s. He tried to comfort Danny, caressing his hand with his thumb. “It’s going to be fine Danny, we’re going to win this.” He tries.

“I’m scared.” Danny says, thuthfully.

“We all are.” Ethan replies, before the silence continues.

They walk for 10 minutes with Danny leading them through the darkness of the trees, trying to feel the energy he felt last time he was out here with Ethan. The moon was shining bright above them, white specks of light flickering off of the dew that was collecting on the trees.

“We’re almost there.” Danny says.

Ethan and Aiden took that as their queue to morph. They proceeded to remove their shirts off before joining into one solid unit. Danny was still uncomfortable watching them shift, even after seeing it happen multiple times.

“Are you ready for this Ethan?” Aiden asked.

“She won’t beat us. Seven against one, how hard could it be.” Ethan said, before stepping out from the thick undergrowth of the trees into a flora-stricken field, a big oak stump sticking up from the ground in the center of the field, no form of life surrounding it.

Everyone was wolfed out instantly, except for Danny who positioned himself at the back of the group.

“Where is she?” Derek growls as everyone is frantically scanning the area, trying to find her in the black.

A figure appeared at the other end of the field. Out from the trees came a dark haired woman, her hair waving in the ice cold breeze. She was dressed completely in black, trying to blend in with her surroundings, she continued to walk slowly towards them until she is standing near the oak stump.

“So, who wants to go first?” She says, with a dark smirk on her face.

The field erupted into howls as everyone charged towards Jennifer, while Danny was standing back horrified. Something didn’t feel right, he saw Jennifer drop something out of her pockets while walking up to the Nemeton. Danny looked around at the earth. There was a discolouration in the soil, a thin line of black powder. Danny had seen that before, in the book of The Celtics at Derek’s loft. It was mountain ash.

“Wait!” Danny screamed out, but it was too late. The wolves are all thrown back by the force field surrounding the tree, and Jennifer. Ethan and Aiden land at Danny’s feet.

Jennifer laughs maniacally. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I haven’t even begun to scratch the surface.” She says as the wolves recover from the mountain ash barrier.

“GET UP!” Jennifer shouts, tired of waiting.

“Are you okay?” Danny whispers to Ethan and Aiden, faces inches apart.

“We can’t get past that barrier, only you can.” Ethan and Aiden whisper. “You need to go around her, quietly, while we distract her, okay?” Danny nods in agreement. He knows what he has to do.

“I said, GET UP!” Jennifer yells again, a shockwave of energy surging beneath the earth.

“I hope this works.” Aiden comments, as Danny disappeared into the forest behind them.

“Jennifer, wait!” Ethan and Aiden begin as they stand up. They unmorph, drawing her attention.

“I see you’ve learnt how to control your shifting.” Jennifer says as she turns directly to them.

“Jennifer… Please, why are you doing this.” Ethan pleads.

“You know why! You watched as my family burned. I… burned. You joined Deucalion. Years later you were still with them, they slaughtered our families!” Jennifer shouted.

“We had no choice!” Aiden shouts back.

“Oh no? You had no choice while you killed all those innocent people on your lust for power, for the perfect pack? She scoffed. “You could have left that pack. Ran away, you didn’t have to stay with them.”

“We had nowhere to go, Jennifer. We were only 10 years old.” Ethan kept pleading. “Don’t you see what we’ve done, we killed them. They can’t hurt anyone else.” The rest of the wolves are crouching idly watching the altercation, waiting for Jennifer’s guard to be down.

 “You think you have redeemed yourself? Killing them only makes my job easier. After I’m done with you, I’m going to kill every one of your kind.” Jennifer shouts, scanning over all the wolves, blinded by rage.

“Jennifer, you’ve killed innocents to get where you are. You are just like us.” Ethan retorts.

“I am nothing like you! I made an oath to the gods! An oath to get rid of your kind once and for all. When I lay there burning, I promised the gods I would right your wrongs. I was only 11, but I knew what I was doing, what I was asking of them.” Jennifer replied. ”The sacrifices that gave me the power to eliminate you, were a necessary evil.”

“You don’t have to do this Jennifer.” Ethan pleads, again.

“Sweetie… There’s no other way. The world needs balance. A life for a life. Now, it’s time for yours to end!” Jennifer finished. She stepped back quickly, positioning herself in the middle of the oak stump. Without another word, she lifted her hands up and the ground began to shake.

Roots started sprouting out from the ground, latching themselves onto Ethan and Aiden’s legs, immobilising them. More and more started rushing out from the ground, wrapping around their waists and arms.

“This is for my parents and everyone who has died at your hands!” Jennifer screamed as two thick, barbed roots came shooting up from the ground, wrapping themselves around Ethan and Aiden’s necks. Ethan’s airways were closing, his breaths becoming shorter by the second. There was blood dripping from the puncture holes the barbed tips had left in his neck. He was completely defenseless, the other wolves came running to them trying to tear the roots but had little to no success. The root around Ethan’s neck was getting tighter almost breaking his windpipe, he wasn’t going to make it. With his final breaths he let out his final words. “Danny…”

Meanwhile, during the whole contention Danny quietly made his way around to the other side of the field, ducking in and out of dense undergrowth. He made sure to pick up a sharp branch, Danny was weaponless besides having the mistletoe.  He waited quietly behind Jennifer, not wanting to alert her of his presence.  She needed to be completely distracted before Danny could make his move.

“This is for my parents!” Jennifer screamed. This was it. Danny watched as the roots came up from the ground, watching as Ethan and Aiden were getting strangled. Danny didn’t know when he started running, but he charged right at Jennifer. Branch in one hand and mistletoe in the other. He ran right over the mountain ash barrier, impervious to its effects.      

Before he reached her, Danny heard Ethan whisper his name. Fear struck Danny’s stomach, Ethan was on his last legs. Danny knew Ethan was about to die.

“Ethan!” Danny screamed as he threw the mistletoe right at Jennifer. She turned around at the just the right moment for her to get a face full of the ground up herb. She was stunned long enough for Danny to drive the wooden branch right through her heart.

Feeling the full effects of both the mistletoe and the stab wound, Jennifer collapsed off of the stump and fell to the ground, black goo seeping out of her chest and her power with it. Danny watched as the roots that were entangled around Ethan and Aiden detached themselves and quickly burrowed back into the ground. They fell to the ground, nothing suspending them in the air any longer.

“Danny break the barrier!” Scott screamed. Danny was panicking, he quickly ran over to the mountain ash barrier on the wolves side of the field, separating the ash with his foot.

“No!” Jennifer screamed, trying to crawl over to the oak stump. The wolves were on her within seconds of the barrier being broken. Danny turned around and watched as Derek slashed Jennifer’s throat, ear to ear. It was a bit too gory for Danny’s liking, he turned away wincing.

“Danny…” Ethan whimpered.

Danny ran over to Ethan and Aiden who don’t look so well, they’re drenched in blood and their breathing labored. “You alive over there Aiden?” Danny asked. Aiden groaned in response.

Danny picked Ethan up and cradled him in his arms. ”Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. It’s over. We did it.”

“Danny… “ Ethan begins again. “Y-you saved us.”

“I may have done a little…” Danny shrugged sarcastically.

“D-don’t make me laugh, hurts to laugh.” Ethan coughed up.

“Ssh It’s okay, just rest. You’ll feel better.” Danny says, kissing his forehead.

“We need the lighter.” Derek says suddenly, standing over Danny.

Danny passed Derek the lighter, watching as he lit up the edge of the stump and the ground around it. Jennifer was lying lifeless on top of the oak stump, the fire soon engulfing her completely. They watch as the fire grows bigger, the bright orange and yellow embers contrasted against the cold, dark night sky.

“Is it over?” Ethan asked, voice frayed.

“Yeah, it’s over.” Danny replied, as Aiden made a small fist pump with what energy he had left.

After the flames had burned out and there was no trace of Jennifer left, they made their way back to the Clinic where Stiles and Lydia would be waiting for them. Danny felt relieved while carrying Ethan back in his arms while Derek carried Aiden no matter how much Aiden had protested. They had survived. They all stayed in the Clinic for a couple of hours until Ethan and Aiden were able to rest at home, discussing what had just happened in the preserve. How Jennifer could manipulate nature and how Danny became a hero.

It was 4:00am before they left the clinic. There was still bruising around Ethan’s neck, but right now he just wanted to snuggle up to the warmth Danny was producing and rest. They fell asleep like that, forehead to forehead breathing each other’s air, their bodies fitting perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter and felt it was pretty suspenseful.. I'm not that that great at writing action-y scenes so forgive me if it feels rushed.


End file.
